Computing environments increasingly utilize virtualization technology that facilitates a large number of processing instances, such as virtual machines, that are controlled by a single hypervisor that is associated with a single hardware (i.e., “bare metal”) machine. In many situations it is desirable or necessary to maintain accurate information regarding which virtual machines are associated with which hypervisors.